On the Beach
by Just that good
Summary: Rei is walking on the beach at night. Just a little pointless one-shot. My first fanfic. KaiRei


This is my first fic ever. So sorry if it's crappy... It's a Kai/Rei

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

**On the Beach…**

I'm walking on the beach. The water is gently brushing over my feet and I sigh at the pleasant feeling. Lost in my thoughts as I walk carelessly along the beach. Oblivious to the surroundings that gives me a silent comfort. The wind is blowing gentle against my face making my long raven hair flutter behind me in the small breeze. I'm enjoying the undisturbed silence as I continue walking. The feeling of the sand underneath my feet and the water gentle tickling around my ankles calm me and puts my mind at ease. As I can't keep being sad and depressed when I'm here in this wonderful place.

My pace slowly comes to a halt and I turn my head to look at the ocean. It fascinates me how the water can be so troubled on the surface and yet so calm just beneath it. I can't stop myself in drawing a parallel between the ocean and me. Just that it is the exact opposite situation. The surface I show the world is the happy and calm young teenager with no worries in the world. But underneath the calm surface there is a storm going on. All those feelings and emotions are sometimes extremely hard to deal with. But I like keeping them to myself. I am indeed a very private person and I don't like others to stick their nose into my private things that are none of their business.

I raise my head and look at the sun setting and bathing the ocean's water in orange and red as it climbs down behind the horizon. It is truly a breathtaking sight. The dark red and orange colours playing along with the smooth waves makes the ocean look completely magical. And I can't tear my eyes away from the stunning view that is right in front of me. It reminds me of two certain crimson orbs that spellbind me every time I look in them. How easily I can drown myself in those crimson depths. Not that he will ever now how he can affect me. The second before the sun disappears it looks like heaven and ocean merges into one. You can't tell one from another. And then it is over.

I sigh and start walking again. Meanwhile the stars are beginning to appear in the sky. Taking over the task to illuminate the night so that I can see where I'm going. I soon reach a rock that is placed at the waterline. I crawl upon it and make myself comfortable. If it even is possible to be comfortable on a stone.

Again my eyes wander to the sky. This time it is lit by millions of blinking stars scattered all over it. If it is possible this sight is even more breathtaking than the setting sun. It looks just like a marvellous black carpet with millions of silver spots all over it blinking like diamonds. Like I said before…just breathtaking. The moon too is emerging in the horizon. It is such a clear night and you can easy see all of the stars and the moon. It makes me just want to stay here underneath this beautiful ceiling.

It is a rather large rock. So I can easy curl myself into a tight ball and let the soothing sound of the water against the shore sing me into a peaceful sleep. Forgetting that someone might be worried sick when I'm not coming back to bed.

But right now I don't give it a thought cause I'm already fast asleep. Oblivious to the real world I start wandering about in the land of dreams.

There are large fields of long green grass waving gently in the light breeze that is passing by. Making it look like a green ocean rolling over the land. Everywhere I turn my eyes are greeted with this gorgeous green sight. I start walking aimlessly through the green ocean of grass. Don't know whereto I'm heading and it really doesn't matter. Just enjoying the feeling of the long straws of grass that are gently caressing my bare legs when I slowly make my way through the green ocean.

As I walk carelessly about I notice a change in the scenery ahead of me. Slowly as I move forwards trees are beginning to emerge and the green grass fields comes to an end. Uncertain I stand on the outskirts of the forest in front of me. Not sure whether to enter the forest or not. Finally I decide to continue into the forest. It look kind of light and friendly so why not. Gradually without even noticing it I find myself walking deeper into the forest and the light is becoming weaker by every step I take. After getting lost I eventually finds a clearing and throws myself at the ground not wanting to go any further. What point is there in proceeding walking aimlessly about when you are lost? I personally don't see any point in doing it. So…I don't.

While I sit there in the clearing feeling sorry for myself and scolding at myself simultaneously. A deafening roar made by some animal I can't define is suddenly interrupting my thoughts. The sound made me jump several feet in the air in shock. What on earth was that? I look nervously around but can't find the source of the sound. And it makes me kind of scared. All the while I was standing there glancing nervously around at the trees I fail to notice someone or something creeping up behind me touching my shoulder making me jump even more than before. I start to scream and fight against it.

I wake up screaming as someone is shaking me and calling for me to wake. Abruptly I sit up nearly knocking over the person hovering over me. Slowly I realize that I'm still at the beach on the rock where I fell asleep. I raise my head and come to look into two pools of crimson looking concerned at me. Trying to calm myself I sit there just staring at him. Marvelling on how gorgeous he looks in the moonlight that is making his two-toned blue hair look like pure silver. I'm glad he is here and that I'm not alone anymore.

Starting to tremble I only just realizes that it has gotten colder and my teeth are starting to chatter. He notices and places his jacket over my shoulders. When I fail to rise he offers me a hand to help me and I don't hesitate to accept. Once standing he asks me why I'm not sleeping in my bed. I tell him that I needed some quiet thinking time and he doesn't ask more questions.

He starts walking back and still shivering a little I follow him. Then I feel an arm gently circling my waist offering me some warm and comfort. I gladly accept and lean my head on his shoulder. I feel safe with his arm around me.

Walking side by side, my head on his shoulder and his arm around me, we leave the beach and the now calm water behind. I glance one last time at the sky and see a falling star. Wishing upon it I turn away from the sight already knowing that my wish has been fulfilled.

>END 


End file.
